Across Two Worlds
by Cosette 24601
Summary: Across the Wizarding World and Narnian World, our favorite heroes fight darkness. Takes place during HalfBlood Prince and Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Sequel to The Wrong Witch. Includes Hermione/Peter and other pairings.
1. Room of Requirement

**The sequel to The Wrong Witch is now posted! I'm not too sure about this chapter, so please review, even if it's to tell me you hated it. But I wanted to get something out here. **

**Eventually, this story will go to the Voyage of the Dawn Treader (although not for awhile). There's a poll on my profile so you can vote on who your favorites are to go on it! (Or leave reviews with who you want if you don't have an account and I'll be sure to take note of it)**

**Here's a quick synopsis of ****_The Wrong Witch_**** for anyone who's just joining us now. If you did read it, then skip to where the bold ends. If you're considering reading the Witch Witch at any point, don't read the synopsis because it'll give away all the twists and turns in the story. **

**Caspian decided to call up the White Witch, but the magic got mixed, and Hermione ended up in Narnia while the White Witch ended up in Hogwarts! The Narnians are terrified of her, and she hates the idea of a monarchy, but eventually they come to terms. She and Peter start off horridly, but eventually become interested in each other. After Harry tells Dumbledore about Hermione being missing, Dumbledore sends Harry and Ron into Narnia to find her and to ask Aslan for help with dealing with the White Witch. After they defeat the Telmarines, Aslan sends Caspian, Peter, Susan, Glenstorm, and a few others to Hogwarts. Peter and Susan were warned that choosing to go to Hogwarts made it so they could never return to England in their own time, where Lucy and Edmund returned. **

**Peter ends up in Hufflepuff and Susan in Slytherin (chapter 10 if you want to know why the hat sorted them there). Dumbledore then asks Susan to befriend Draco so she could keep an eye on him. Susan decides the easiest way to do that is to flirt with Draco, even though she and Caspian have been interested in each other. **

**They find out the White Witch got to Ron, but allow Ron to lead them into the trap so they could know where she is. But instead, Voldemort is there, saying the White Witch promised him Potter as long as he gave her Peter and Susan. By surprising him with using non-magical weapons, they manage to run away, although Death Eaters are chasing them. Peter finds the merpeople who then give them a safe place to hide. The merpeople's ancestors traveled here from Narnia after the fall of the Golden Age, so they feel loyal to Peter & Susan. **

**The centaurs tell them about the fruit that they must plant to keep the White Witch out of Hogwarts for good. Susan, Peter, Hermione, and Caspian go to find the fruit. While on that trip, both sets of couples finally become real couples. **

**When they return, Susan finds out that the White Witch has been trying to recruit Draco. She manipulates Draco by flirting with him and pretending to be terrified to get him to help her by distracting the White Witch until they can plant the fruit. **

**Harry gets Neville to help plant the fruit, being the best at Herbology. The White Witch eventually finds them, but the others hold her off until Neville's done. Aslan comes to return the native-born Narnians to their world. **

**In the last scene, Susan reluctantly agreed to work with Draco, who hopes they could eventually please Voldemort together so Susan can be a Death Eater with him.  
**

"Yes!" she cried out in ecstasy, seeing their project completed.

"Susan, you're brilliant," Draco said, spinning her around. "Using magical versions of Muggle objects? No one would have ever thought of that."

"The Dark Lord will be pleased," she said shyly.

"He will. I… I'll tell him this bit was your idea. Then he should have no problem making you a Death Eater," Draco said eagerly. After so many years of dealing with Pansy, he could hardly believe that such a perfectly… perfectly _Slytherin _girl had come along. Susan was just so brilliant, so cunning, and seemed eager to support everything he did. _Too eager_, a voice in the back of his head warned him. _Too perfect._ But he shoved those thoughts aside. He desperately needed someone, anyone to lean on. And Susan had come along at the perfect time, giving him everything he needed in a partner, both a partner in working for the Dark Lord and the perfect girl to have on his arm.

"And all our dreams will be realized," Susan cooed, pushing Draco's hair back. "But… you still haven't told me why this cabinet is so important."

"All in due time," he said nervously.

"Don't you trust me?" she said, pouting just a bit.

"I… I guess…" he said slowly. "But Su, this… this is really serious. The Dark Lord could easily kill my whole family if I don't succeed. I already have Snape trying to discredit me. And most of the Death Eaters believe I will fail."

"Haven't I already proven my loyalty when I found the way to fix the cabinet? Without knowing the reason why?" she said haughtily.

Draco licked his lips nervously. "Yes, I suppose you did."

"Then _trust_ me, Draco. Please," she pleaded, her hand running down his chest. He blinked, distracted by her touch.

"I… It's so the Death Eaters can come through."

If they had been standing closer to the edge of the room, they would have heard a muffled gasp.

"Your.. friends?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The Dark Lord's supporters. We… there's something I need to do here at Hogwarts."

"Then, why not do it right now? What do you need them for?" she said, stepping even closer to him.

"They… It's not easy. I may need support."

"Draco, love," she almost purred. "You said yourself that you can't trust them. That others might take the credit for what you've worked so hard to earn."

"I…They will," he said, as though this realization had only just dawned on him the moment she said it.

"But… you know who the one person you can trust is," she said suggestively.

After a pause, he whispered, "You," running his hands through her hair.

"Me," she agreed, playing with his tie flirtatiously. "So… I saw we forget those pathetic losers trying to steal your glory, and finish the job ourselves."

"Ye…Yeah," he said slowly, after a long inner struggle. "But… I don't know if we'll be enough. The job… it's not easy. I've tried other ways already. A necklace, a potion."

"What is the job?"

"I… um…"

"I can not help you until I know," she said, her eyes accusatory. "I'm insulted that after all this time, you still do not trust me."

"Susan, please," he pleaded. "I… I can't trust anyone."

"But you were going to trust all those Death Eaters? You'd rather trust them than me?" she said, willing her eyes to fill with tears.

"Susan! No… I… I trust you. The job… I… I have to kill Dumbledore," he said.

Draco was too absorbed in anxiously watching Susan's reaction to hear more gasps from the corner of the room. Susan, however, had trained her ears for hunting and couldn't help hearing it. But after a quick glance, she decided to ignore it.

"And… there's no way we could… get your parents and you to safety instead? This… this is really the only way?" she said slowly.

He nodded, his face masked in pain. "You don't realize how evil the Dark Lord can be. I have to do this. There will be no where safe for me should I not follow through with it. I… I'm scared," he confided, his arrogant mask slipping away.

"Don't be," she said soothingly, taking him in her comforting arms. "Because you'll have me at your side when you face him."

"You… you'll help me kill Dumbledore?" he said incredulously.

She smiled thinly. "Have I ever failed you before?"

"No…I just… I wouldn't have thought you would support it."

"It's not the action I support. It's you I support. And if you have no other choice, then neither do I," she said.

"Thank you. I… you don't know how much this means to me. After my father failed the Dark Lord last year… we … we lost everything."

"But now you have me," she said seductively.

They caught each other up in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Susan pulled away, saying, "Not here."

"Why not? Who's going to come in and see us?" he said. "We're in the Room of Requirement, after all."

"No, um…" she said, searching for a reason to leave. "I… I think of this as our workspace. And I just have this weird obsession with keeping personal stuff like this out of workspace."

"Um… seriously?" Malfoy said dubiously.

"Yes… how about we go back to our dormitories and start this again there?" she offered temptingly. She soon got him out of the Room of Requirement.

As soon as they left, Hermione, Harry, Peter, and Ron burst out of their hiding place, and Peter hurled a random diadem across the room in anger.

"Seriously? What the _Tash_ is he going to be doing to my sister in their dormitories? I swear, I want to thrash him solidly," Peter vented.

"He would definitely deserve that, mate," Ron said.

"Peter," Hermione said sternly. "She was coming on to him, not so much the other way. And I think we have bigger problems than that."

"Like how my sister's turned into evil incarnate?" he groaned.

"I wasn't going to quite put it like that. I mean, it looks like she's made some bad choices…"

"Some bad choices?" he said incredulously. "She helped Malfoy find a way to get Death Eaters in here and offered to help him kill Dumbledore."

"She can't be all bad," Harry suddenly piped up. The other three all turned to him, bemused. Harry was the one who had been most suspicious of Susan and Malfoy. "I mean, she_ saw_ us. I know it. She looked right at me. After we all gasped? And then ignored it."

"So… she knows we know?" Ron said, shaking his head left and right, trying to make sense of it.

"Maybe she just pretended to get information out of Draco? It certainly worked," Hermione offered, brushing back some strands of her boyfriend's hair in an attempt to soothe him. She knew how close Peter was to Susan. And she herself had been friends with her and hardly wanted Susan to be evil either.

"She fixed the whatever this is," Peter said, absently gesturing in the general direction of the cabinet.

The others fell silent, unable to find some reasonable defense for Susan. Well, more like Hermione couldn't think of a reasonable defense for her. Harry had only spoken up because he had been the one Susan had seen and it didn't add up.

"I – I can't report my sister. I… I can deal with it. Don't worry, I'll have it sorted, I'm sure. Just, don't get Su in trouble. Please," he pleaded.

"Of course," Hermione finally said. She was torn. She knew very well that Peter claiming he "had it sorted" was almost never true, but at the same time, he never pleaded. Not like this. At least, not in the couple of months that they'd been dating since he chose Hogwarts with her over going home with his own parents. But finding out Susan was involved in evil plots, even seeming to want to become a _Death Eater_ must have been quite a shock to him. It was rather touching though how much he cared about his sister. It had been one of the many things that had attracted her to him in the first place. Especially since Susan wasn't exactly one of the easiest people to get along with.

"What?" Harry protested. "We need to tell Dumbledore! His life is at risk!"

"Just give Peter a chance with Susan first, alright?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, not really sure what to do here.

Harry silently vowed to tell Dumbledore anyways in the next session they had together in his office and lied, "I guess. But if it doesn't work…"

"Then I'll tell Dumbledore myself," Peter said decisively.

"But, mate, are you sure you'd be able to do that? I mean she's your sister," Ron said anxiously. "Wait, that reminds me! What if Susan's been enchanted, like Ginny?"

"She's not. Don't ask how I know that… I just… do. She's definitely not enchanted," Peter groaned.

"Well, I guess you know your sister best."

"I... Harry, where's your map? I…I'll go find her right now," Peter said shakily.

"Go ahead," Harry said, offering him the map.

"Good luck," Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," he said, pocketing the map after locating his sister.

He ran to intercept her before she and Malfoy could return to their common room.

"Su, we need to talk," he said.

"I'll see you later," she said to Malfoy, much to Peter's relief.

Malfoy sneered, but didn't protest.

"I assume this is about what happened in the Room of Requirement?" she said succinctly. "I don't appreciate you spying on me."

"That's all you have to say about that? About how… how… _evil_ you've become?" he said in a strangled voice.

Susan turned and glared at him. "What's so evil about helping out a friend? Especially one who's life is on the line?"

Peter could only gape at her. While he didn't have a real response to her question, he still knew what she was doing was just, plain wrong. But she didn't seem to see it. Instead, she seemed to be impatiently waiting, as though she had asked a rhetorical question. He knew he needed to convince her before she got herself killed, but she had changed so much he felt he hardly knew her any more.


	2. Horcruxes and Mists

**Wow! Thanks for all the love! Especially since I hadn't been so sure about it. **

"Susan! You can't mean that!" Peter protested desperately.

"I do mean that. And you're going to help me. C'mon," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked anxiously, trying to pull away.

"Dumbledore's office of course. To tell him that Malfoy has to kill him," Susan said.

"Wait, what? Slow down, Su! You're confusing me!" he protested.

Susan stopped running and turned to face Peter. "What did I promise Draco?"

"That you'd help him kill Professor Dumbledore!"

"And when exactly did I say _that?_" she said, sounding far too much like a teacher lecturing a student.

"I… Oh…." Peter said, it suddenly clicking into place. "When he directly asked, you never said you would… you just distracted with a rhetorical question."

"Precisely. And I promised to be at his side when he faced Dumbledore. I didn't say what I would be doing by his side," Susan said.

"And all that stuff about supporting him?" Peter said, wanting to clarify one last point.

"I said _if_ he had no other choice. But he will have other choices," Susan said stubbornly.

"Ah… _if_," Peter said, smirking a bit at his sister's mischievousness.

"Mhhmm. You really should have seen through all of this, Pete."

"Whatever. I'm just glad you're not actually on his side," Peter said, slinging an arm around her in a hug. "Let's go tell Hermione and the others. Before they're convinced you're Tash's spawn or something."

"Watch your language there, Pete!" she teased, lightly pushing him.

"What, you're allowed to flirt and manipulate a guy but I can't say a simple curse word?" Peter protested.

Soon they found the three and explained everything to them. Hermione was rather relieved. "Oh, Susan. I knew you had to be up to something and wouldn't actually be betraying us."

"So that's why you didn't call us out when you saw us," Harry agreed.

"I don't know. You seem convincing earlier," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione protested.

"Anyways," Susan said, taking his skepticism in her stride. "We must speak to Dumbledore. He'll have a plan, I'm sure."

The five of them rushed to Dumbledore's office. To their surprise, when they were finished with their tale, Dumbledore merely said, "I was already aware of that. Miss Pevensie, I'm glad you managed to talk Mr. Malfoy out of bringing the Death Eaters to Hogwarts. As for his quest to kill me, I must speak to you alone after we are done with another matter."

"Whatever you have to say to my sister will be said to me too," Peter said hotly, annoyed to be left out. Harry looked equally miffed, used to being Dumbledore's favorite.

"I'm sure your sister will fill you in on all the details later," Dumbledore said. "But there is something else I must speak to you with first that I have only just discovered myself. Susan, Peter, I don't suppose Harry has told you about Horcruxes?"

They both nodded their heads. Hermione had mentioned it to Peter early on. And Peter was unwilling to keep a secret from his sister, even though she seemed more than willing to keep secrets from him.

"And Hermione said that you believe Voldemort to have created seven Horcruxes, sir," Peter added.

"Indeed I do. There was another thought which had occurred me which I had not yet shared for I didn't wish to worry any of you should it be merely the idle worries of an old man," Dumbledore said. "I have been wondering for quite some time why there have been no other traces of the dark magic Voldemort created."

"And?" Peter prompted as he leaned forward.

"Do you recall a particular story involving rings?" Dumbledore said, peering at uncomprehending faces over his glasses.

"Perhaps you recall a story about a certain Diggory Kirke and Polly Plummer at the dawn of time in Narnia," he said, peering at them over his glasses. Understanding dawned on Peter and Susan. But the names of course meant nothing to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"It's one of _those _rings? We can travel to Narnia from here?" Peter asked excitedly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "This particular ring was never used for that purpose. Mr. Ketterly wished to keep a memento of his travels and placed a bit of the dust he had used for his yellow and gold rings in a family ring. He used significantly less dust, so this ring would not make anyone who touched it travel between worlds. But the dust of another world did not simply disappear. It laid dormant until Voldemort stole the ring to create a Horcrux with it."

Peter and Susan felt sinking feelings in their stomachs. "And?" Susan prompted nervously.

"Horcrux are the darkest form of magic. The dark magic mixed with the dust from the other world to create a new form of magic I have never seen the likes of before."

"What is it? What's happened to Narnia?" Peter interrupted anxiously. Susan had gripped his arm and was holding it quiet tightly from nerves.

"There is new evil, a Green Mist so to speak, that has been created in Narnia which feeds on creating darkness and despair," Dumbledore said.

"That makes no sense. If he created them when he was young, logically speaking, we should have seen them in Narnia long before now," Susan said, trying to hold onto shreds of logic as she always did when she was worried.

"Ah, but you have messed with the time continuum by coming here. I may be wrong, but I believe your siblings' time corresponds more with Narnia's. And to them, Riddle has only just now made this ring."

"We need to get back to Narnia," Peter said, halfway out of his seat.

"Peter, sit down! What do you think you're going to go off and do?" Hermione scolded.

"The rings," Susan suddenly said. "We need to find the rest of them. Unless you have some other way for us to travel, professor?"

"Alas, I do not. And I do not know how to combat the mist either. All I know is it will take great strength and fortitude. And will be even more difficult to dispose of than a Horcrux. But perhaps some of the same methods of disposing of Horcruxes will work for the mist as well."

"Professor," Hermione asked timidly. "There aren't any books on Horcruxes, even in the Restricted Area. Would you have any books I can look through?"

"Indeed I do," he said as he magically waved over a stack of books.

"And as soon as we can, we need to find those rings and get to Narnia," Peter insisted. The others all nodded excitedly, ready for a new adventure.

"Alas, I am afraid that I do not know how time will flow between here and Narnia. With Voldemort on the rise, who knows what may happen," Dumbledore cautioned. "A few of you should travel to Narnia, but we may have need of some of you yet. Now, I must speak to Miss Pevensie here alone."

Hermione pulled Peter out before he could protest. They quickly found a quiet area in the library to start pouring over information about the Horcruxes and deciding who should or shouldn't go to Narnia.

"So what do you want me to do?" Susan asked casually. "It's about Draco, isn't it?"

"Indeed. When it comes time for Draco to kill me, you must do the deed instead," Dumbledore said.

"What?"

"I'm soon to die," he said raising his marred hand. "But if Draco should kill me…"

"Then he's sure to stay on Voldemort's side. Whereas I have killed before and haven't become evil because of it," she mused, remembering the many enemies she had shot down on the rare occasion she had to fight in war. "And it would give me an in as a Death Eater."

"Will you be able to do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It'll be just like any other kill. I'll know it's wrong, but this is war and it has to be done," she said resolutely. "But Professor, isn't there anything else we can do for Draco?"

"We can certainly try. Or more to the point, you can. Do your best, but do not do so to the point that you alienate him, and he seeks to come kill me on his own," he said.

"Understood," Susan said. "That means I can't go to Narnia, doesn't it?"

As much as she loved Narnia, Hogwarts had become important to her. And if Hogwarts students were going to help Narnia, then they owed it to Hogwarts to help them too.

"I am afraid not. Unless Aslan has other plans and brings Malfoy to Narnia," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Many years before, a young girl and boy had been living with their aunt and uncle as their parents traveled in America. As they stared at a painting reminding them of a ship of Narnia, their bratty cousin came in to tease. But he wasn't laughing when water flew out of the portrait and filled the room.

The king on board the finest Narnian ship, the Dawn Treader saw three figures in the ocean. He had no clue who they may be, but sent his men after them. After guessing at who it may be, he decided to go himself. Little did he know there would be many more visitors than these three alone.

**Teehee some of you seemed really convinced Susan had turned evil. That was fun(: **

**I've always been so annoyed that the mist in movie-verse Narnia just randomly shows up with no explanation. So… I came up with one. Like it? Or is it too farfetched? **

**So who all do you want to travel to Narnia, and who should stay? Leave reviews with your input! There's also an ongoing poll on my profile about who you might want to choose which is soon to close!**


	3. World Travellors

"You really think this guy will be helpful?" Peter whispered doubtfully in Harry's ear as Hermione explained most of what was going on to a very confused Neville.

"What in the world are you all talking about?" Ginny suddenly asked. They were all startled. None of them had seen her walk up.

"None of your business, Ginny," Ron said.

"Stop trying to keep me out of everything!" she said exasperatedly.

"Who is she?" Susan asked.

"This is my sister," Ron said.

"Why can't we tell Ginny what's going on?" Harry suddenly said. He wouldn't mind having Ginny be more involved in their lives. And it would keep her farther away from Dean…

"Because… because…" Ron struggled. "Pete, Susan, I wouldn't want to tell her if you were against it."

To his dismay, the two siblings just shrugged and Peter said, "Your word that she can be trusted is good enough for us."

"Ginny's tough. She'd be perfect for going to Narnia," Hermione pointed out.

"Where's Narnia?"

"It's another world," Ron said.

"You don't really think I'm dumb enough to believe that, do you?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "And since when do you pull these pranks. Fred and George must be rubbing off on you."

It took some time to convince her it wasn't just a prank, then they spent more time filling Neville and her in on what had happened.

"We should get Luna to go. She'd believe it, no problem," Ginny pointed out.

"Who's Luna again?"

"Loony Lovegood," Ron mumbled. Unfortunately, both Peter and Susan now knew who he was talking about.

"I think that's a perfect idea," Susan said, much to everyone's surprise. When she saw all the skeptical faces peering back at her, she added, "What? Belief is practically the most important thing in Narnia, something that none of us are particularly good at."

"Alright… but Luna pretty much believes in everything and anything which doesn't exist," Hermione said frustrated. But then Peter backed Susan and that settled it. And when they found Luna, of course she believed them and agreed.

"So where are these rings to travel with?" was her only question.

Peter gingerly took the rings they had stolen from a backyard out of his pocket. "Here they are. The moment we touch them, it should make us travel to the Woods Between the Worlds, then on to Narnia!"

He couldn't help but let some of his excitement show through even though he felt horrible for being excited when Susan wasn't going.

"Well, you best get going," Susan said simply. "Go in there and change into these more Narnian outfits."

"Really, Su? A dress?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Do you want to fit in or not?" Susan said stubbornly. "Hermione, you're wearing a dress, or nothing at all."

Hermione finally gave in, and Peter, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna all changed before taking the rings and being whisked away.

Susan stared after them forlornly. "Well, I suppose we should get going with finding the other Horcruxes. In case Hermione's prediction about getting rid of all the Horcruxes here helping Narnia."

* * *

If he hadn't just seen green mist eat up several ships of people with his own eyes, Peter would have thought they had jumped into the wrong pool.

"Where are we?" Hermione finally asked.

Peter had been dreading that question. "I'm not exactly sure."

"I thought you said you were king of this world?" Ginny pointed out.

"Of Narnia, not the whole world. And I don't know every inch of Narnia!" he protested. "But… this is strange. Everyone looks human…"

"And that's strange, why?" Neville asked.

"It could be a particularly Telmarine area?" Hermione suggested.

"Those aren't Telmarines. Those might be though," Peter mused. "But then has Narnia been ghettoized? That would be bad."

"Perhaps there is something here that's the opposite of the Shnagglerot," Luna suggested.

They all stared at her skeptically.

"It turns Muggles into animals. Perhaps it works the other way in this world," she said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"No! Luna. There's no such thing!" Hermione protested. More quietly, she told Peter, "This is why I didn't want her along."

Peter hastily changed the subject, saying, "I don't like the look of that ship."

"But you like the look of the evil Green Mist swallowing people whole?" Hermione argued.

But Peter's attention was on the ship. He suddenly recognized it. "Trader ships!"

"What?"

"Slave traders. Those are slave trader ships," he said, visibly upset.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione said.

"By the Mane, I almost hope that Caspian's long dead. Because if he allowed this to happen to Narnia, he'll be dead," Peter threatened.

"I'm sure Caspian wouldn't," Hermione said, rubbing her boyfriend's arm. "Let's go figure out where we are."

"We'll need to be careful. Have your wands ready in case slavers jump us," Peter cautioned.

"Slavers might attack us?" Neville asked nervously.

"It's fine, Neville. They won't expect magic," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not sure how useful my magic will be," Neville said mournfully. He lingered near the back of the group, wondering what he had let them talk him into.

As they walked out of the city, Peter suddenly saw a cliff that looked familiar. He knew if he could get to the cave that he knew, then it was the Lone Islands as he thought it might be. And that would make the city Narrowhaven. He ran ahead to check it out.

"Where are you going?" Hermione shouted after him as she ran to catch up.

Peter started climbing down the side of the cliff, grateful that the pathway down had not changed in over a thousand years. Hermione was more nervous, but used a spell to help herself down. Ginny decided if Peter wasn't afraid, then she wouldn't be either and started climbing down. Being unfamiliar with the terrain, her muscles from Quidditch training came in helpful.

But Neville and Luna lingered at the top of the cliff, afraid to go down. That was their mistake.

"This is the Lone Islands," Peter confirmed. "Wh-Why are we here?"

"So you do know this place?" Ginny asked.

"They were colonies under Narnia's control. We mostly gave them self-sovereignty, but slavery was banned. When Hermione and I were here more recently, it seemed like Narnia had mostly forgotten about them, so most likely slave trade has sprung up and prospered since," he said, grimacing at the idea of Lone Islanders or anyone really being traded off as slaves.

Hermione slipped her arm around him. "Then we'll have to stop it."

"I thought we were here to deal with the mist that Voldemort had created?" Ginny asked. She – along with Neville and Luna – didn't know about the Horcruxes, only that dark magic Voldemort had created had slipped into Narnia.

"We can't let _slave trade_ happen!" Hermione pointed out.

"Please don't tell me you're going to try to start S.P.E.W here," Ginny said. She wasn't for slave trade, but she was still picturing slaves like most house-elves, happy to work. But something quickly made her realize that was not the case in Narnia.

They heard screaming above them and rushed up as fast as they could. But they weren't fast enough.

"What happened to them?" Ginny said in shock as they looked at the torn material left from the struggle and Neville's snapped wand on the ground, the only traces of the two of them left.

Peter saw them in the distance, too far for them to catch up. "Slave traders," he said hotly.

"But Neville and Luna aren't slaves!" Ginny protested.

Peter turned to her incredulously. "Do you think slave traders care? They take whoever they can to sell off!"

"Oh," she said, feeling small. She still didn't quite understand slave trade her, but she was definitely ashamed she hadn't been with them on wanting to end it from the start.

"We need to find them right away," Hermione said.

"They went that way, but that's not where were going," Peter decided.

"It's not?" the two girls said simultaneously.

"We need to take slave trade down from the center," Peter vowed.

**Anyone have an opinions on pairings? Obviously there's Hermione/Peter already. But anyone else? **


	4. Lone Islands

Peter, Ginny, and Hermione managed to find out where the Governor resided. But when they got there, they were perturbed by the number of knights in full armor.

"Don't like the look of that," Peter muttered. "What are they up to now?"

"Doesn't that flag look familiar?" Hermione asked.

"It looks vaguely Narnian?" Peter asked. Ginny just shrugged.

"I was thinking more of the Telmarine flag…. But with modifications. They must have melded the two together," Hermione concluded.

"And you've lost me," Ginny muttered under her breath, forgetting who the Telmarines they were suddenly talking about might be.

"So then those are Narnians. Since there's nothing Lone Islander on it," Peter said.

"So, allies?" Hermione asked.

"No clue. We should try to find out how many years it's been since Caspian's rule. I'm guessing that if they've allowed slave trade and there seems to be only Telmarines in the army, that's not a good sign in our favor," Peter mused.

"They're not familiar with magic, right? Just scare them a little with it, and they'll do whatever we say," Ginny pointed out.

"Ginny does a great bat-bogey hex," Hermione commented.

Peter chewed on his lip as he thought it over. "Let's just try to get closer for now."

But then there seemed to be a scuffle happening just down the street from them. They turned and saw a cart full of women being brought out. A little girl and man seemed to be trying to run after the cart.

The three of them watched in horrid fascination as the women from that cart and others were placed into boats. Out of nowhere, the Green Mist reappeared and seemed to swallow the boats whole.

"What was that?" Peter gasped.

"I have a bad feeling that this is the mist we're supposed to be fighting," Hermione said.

"So, how do we fight _that?_" Ginny gulped.

"No clue," Hermione admitted.

Ginny stared at her. "If _you_ have no clue, then we're really doomed."

"Well, well. What have we here?" a deep, nasty voice said. They turned and saw a group of slave traders behind them. "More foreigners? They're bound to fetch a pretty price."

Hermione and Ginny both managed to sneak their wands out of their back pocket – Moody's warnings had never bothered them – and Hermione whispered, "Stupify."

"What- What happened?" one of the slave traders gasped as their leader fell down. Ginny quickly followed up with her infamous bat-bogey hex. Peter went for a more direct approach of punching a man, still not quite used to or comfortable with using a wand.

Being less athletic than the other two, one of the men managed to forcibly disarm Hermione while she was distracted by shooting spells at the other men.

"Freeze or she dies," he threatened, holding a knife to her throat. "Drop those sticks and hands on your heads."

Peter quickly put his hands on his head, knowing the danger of the situation. After seeing Peter surrender, Ginny reluctantly threw her wand down as well.

"What do ya reckon these are anyway?" one of the traders said, picking up the wands and looking them over. He foolishly waved the wand about, making sparks fly into the air. While the traders jumped back in fright, Hermione managed to wiggle her way out of the slave trader's arms as he was distracted. She then promptly turned around and punched him. Peter pounced on another man, literally using his weight to pull the man down. Ginny dove for her wand and started shooting off more spells, alternating with punches and kicks anytime anyone got near her. Soon there were no slave traders left, but several passers-by had started gathering and were staring at them in stunned silence.

"Um," Peter said, glancing at the girls. He then raised his voice – putting on his "kingly air" – and said, "Nothing to see here. Continue with your business."

His authoritative voice had the tone of one who expected to be obeyed, so the people reluctantly shuffled on, assuming he must be an official of some sort.

"Look, the soldiers are all coming out again," Ginny pointed out.

"Let's try to blend into the crowd. As best as we can after that last demonstration," Peter said.

They watched as the parade of soldiers approached. This time – being so close to the parade – Peter and Hermione could see faces and recognized one in particular in the front of the crowd.

"Caspian!" they called. Caspian looked around, startled, and then beamed when he found them. He broke out of the parade, the crowd moving to let him through.

"Peter! Hermione! I'm delighted to see you again! And who is this?" he asked, almost too cheerfully.

"This is Ginny, Ron's sister. You remember Ron, right?" Peter introduced. "But, listen, Caspian, we need your help. And to talk with you about something important."

"Your Majesty, how do you know these people? And are they really worth wasting time on when the young king and queen are in the slave traders' grasps," some lord Peter didn't recognize asked.

"Young king and queen?" Peter asked, silently praying he didn't mean Edmund and Lucy.

Caspian shifted guiltily. "Ed and Lu and their cousin Eustace. Reepicheep too. I'm sorry, Pete. I was in the slave traders' grasp too. There wasn't anything I could do until I happened to be bought by someone who recognized me by how much I looked like my father."

"We just had some of our friends captured too. It's not your fault," Peter said, understandingly.

"We're headed to where Pug – that's the slave trader's name – supposedly holds his sales. We just overthrew Governor Gumpus who allowed slave trade to prosper so that we could make it illegal again," Caspian summarized.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Peter said anxiously.

On their way there, Caspian introduced Peter as the High King to Duke Bern and explained to Peter the plan which Bern had made for him to overthrow Gumpus and how he had then instilled Bern as duke to rule over the Lone Islands. They continued on and found that Pug was currently trying to sell Eustace, rather unsuccessfully.

"He's strong!" Pug attempted.

"He's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a minotaur!" a merchant taunted.

"That is an outrageous lie! I'll have you know, I won my school's hygiene award," Eustace said, making Peter snort.

"I can see why you've never mentioned this cousin before," Hermione muttered.

But then the parade of soldiers behind them became visible, shocking all present.

"On your knees, every one of you, to the King of Narnia," Lord Bern called. Most obeyed, and those who didn't were pulled down by their neighbors. Some of the onlookers who had been afraid of the slave traders previously now cheered, elated by the number of soldiers who seemed to be on their side.

"Your life is forfeit, Pug, for laying your hands on our royal person," Caspian said sternly. Hermione and Ginny along with a number of soldiers Caspian had graciously lent to them had disappeared to check if their friends were there or at the other slave outlets before anyone could leave with them while Caspian was busy dealing with this slave trade post. Peter would have too, but he was too anxious about seeing his siblings safe. "But your ignorance is pardoned. The slave trade was forbidden in all our dominions quarter of an hour ago. I declare every slave in the Lone Islands and all lands under Narnian control free. Where are my friends?"

"Here!" Lucy called. She had been struggling to get away from her "owner" from the moment she had seen Caspian come. Peter pushed through the crowd and punched the man when he seemed reluctant to let Lucy go.

The man who had bought Edmund seemed to realize the gravity of the situation much more quickly, so when Edmund called out, "I'm here, Caspian," the man unlocked his chains hastily in fear.

Reepicheep piped up with an "At your service, Sire."

"Take this one and welcome," Pug said, shoving Eustace towards Caspian. "Glad to have him off my hands. Never have I seen such a drug in the market in all my born days. Priced him at five crescents in the end and still none would have him. Threw him in free with the other lots and still no one would have him. Wouldn't touch him; Wouldn't look at him."

Two merchants of Calormen then approached Caspian, showering him with a fountain of compliments, but ultimately asking for their money back.

"That is only fair, sirs," Caspian agreed after exchanging a glance with Peter who nodded. "Every man who has bought a slave today must have his money back. Pug, bring out your takings to the last minim."

"Does your Majesty mean to beggar me?" the man whined, making Peter's temper flare up. Did this man really think his troubles were anything next to what his siblings may have experienced if he had managed to sell them off?

"Why, you – " he began, but Edmund grabbed him and shook his head, gesturing towards Caspian.

"You have lived on broken hearts all your life," Caspian accused. "And if you are beggared, better a beggar than a slave."

The Pevensies ignored the rest of what happened, to focused on catching up on each others lives and lamenting that Susan wasn't there to complete the family reunion.

Once they had dealt with enough of the slave traders around the island to send a firm message that Narnia would not tolerate slave trade, Caspian turned to Peter and Hermione, saying, "Now, we can give you a proper homecoming! But however did you end up in Narnia too?"

"We traveled here on purpose," Hermione cut in. "And it's not good. It's about the Green Mist."

Caspian's grin faded. "Yes, we saw that. Apparently they sacrifice people to it to keep it from taking randomly, neither of which is right."

"Well, we know what cause it," Hermione said before launching into an explanation.

"So… how do we get rid of it?" Edmund asked anxiously.

"We… don't know that. If we got rid of all the Horcruxes, that would work, but that's near impossible," Hermione said. "Nonetheless, Susan, Harry, and Ron are working on it with of course all the adults who've long been working against Voldemort."

"So that's where she is," Caspian said, a note of longing in his voice.

"Anyways, what are we going to do about the mist?" Lucy prompted.

Bern interrupted, "If I may, there has been a sword kept here in the Lone Islands that has existed since the Golden Ages. According to legend, it is one of seven that were made by Aslan himself."

"If there were swords made by Aslan himself in the Golden Ages, wouldn't we have heard of them?" Peter frowned.

"It was at the fall of the Golden Age. They were kept in secret during the Telmarine conquest. Even though the Telmarines despised all things Narnian, they couldn't destroy these swords no matter how hard they tried, so they hoarded them so no Narnians could get their hands – or paws and claws rather – on them. When Miraz sent away the lords who were loyal to your father's reign, we brought these swords with us, one each."

"And the other lords continued on," Caspian mused, having heard bits and pieces from Bern earlier.

"Indeed they did, your Majesty. They went to seek out the source of the mist, but from the lady's story, it seems that will be fruitless," he said sadly.

"And what does this have to do with the swords? How are those supposed to help us?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Ah! Some believe that the swords can conquer the mist," he said. "Since it is a creation of Aslan himself."

"That… may make sense. Harry killed the Horcrux that had possessed Ginny by using a sword. But that one was imbued with basilisk venom, which can destroy Horcruxes," Hermione breathed. "However, one made by Aslan himself… I can't imagine Aslan making any sort of normal sword. So there must be some magical quality of them."

"But what do we do with these swords?" Lucy asked.

They all silently looked at each other, hoping someone might have an answer, but no one did.

"Well, at least we have a direction now," Peter concluded. "Hopefully the next step will reveal itself in time."

"And as for sacrifices to the Green Mist, I'd hate for anyone to be sacrificed, but if we must, then, Bern, ensure that it is criminals first who are sacrificed," Caspian instructed.

"Wait, maybe there's some sort of spell to hold it back until we can stop it for sure?" Neville suggested. "I mean, I wouldn't know of any, but Hermione?"

"None I know of. And I'm not eager to try experimental spells," she answered.

"Father and I experiment with spell all the time," Luna suggested. "Just a week before school started, we – "

"Yes, yes, Luna. But have your spells ever accomplished anything?" Ginny interrupted.

Luna nodded. "Like I was about to say, Father and I made a spell to make dirigible plums grow much quicker this summer."

"I think there's rather a difference between dirigible plums and Green Mist," Ginny said, slightly mockingly.

"Still, experimental spells are the only chance of holding the mist back without sacrifices. But the rest of us need to move on," Hermione said.

"I can stay with her," Ginny said unexpectedly. When everyone turned to her skeptically, she elaborated, "Someone needs to make sure Luna doesn't get herself killed. And Peter's sure to go on, meaning Hermione's sure to as well. And Neville… well…um."

"I cause destruction even with normal spells? It's okay, you can say it. I know everyone thinks it," he said, somewhat glumly.

"That's not true," Ginny lied kindly.

"So Luna and Ginny will be staying behind here?" Peter finally asked, breaking the silence. No one objected. When they finally left Narrowhaven, they all said goodbye uncertainly, not knowing how long it may be until they saw each other again.

* * *

"Why are you back here?" Susan said, annoyed.

Draco whirled around. "What did you do, follow me?" he whined.

She had actually seen him disappear on the Marauder's Map, but she instead lied, "Yes. Why are you back here? And seem to not want me here?"

"I'm going back to the original plan," he scowled.

"The original plan? But Draco, you can't trust them," Susan said, reluctantly, slowly turning the charm back on.

"I can't trust my own Aunt Bellatrix?" he pointed out.

"I have no clue who that is," Susan said flatly.

"Well, she's going to be the one leading the group. And just the two of us against Dumbledore?"

"I thought you trusted me. Why wouldn't you tell me you changed your mind?" she pouted.

"Because I knew you'd react poorly!" he said.

"I am not reacting poorly," she shot back.

"Then help me work on the cabinet some more to make sure it's still working," he challenged. "Something has strangely managed to make it not work correctly anymore."

Years of practice made Susan be able to keep a guilty look from crossing her face. "Or we could just stick with the original plan," she said, walking to be in between him and the cabinet.

"This _was_ the original plan," Draco pointed out angrily.

"You know what I meant!"

"If you're not going to help, then get out of the way," Draco sneered, grabbing her arm to push her out of the way. As Susan took a step to balance herself, she accidentally tripped backwards on the edge of the cabinet and fell in. Draco, who was still grabbing her arm, was also pulled in. They both felt a strange tugging sensation and suddenly the door snapped shut on them.

"Open the damn door!" Susan shouted to Draco.

"I'm trying!" he protested, struggling to get up. Being more accustomed to seeing in the dark, Susan got up first and snaked her way around Draco and managed to get the door open. But they were no longer in the Room of Requirement.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard?"

"By the Mane…"

**Yes, yes I know I'm mixing book and movie verse. But I always found it strange that the "heroes" would only take down only the slave trader who had captured them and not bother dealing with the rest of them. Especially since they also didn't even seem to do enough to stop Pug from going straight back to slave trading once their back was turned in the movie version. **


	5. Coriakin's Island

Susan and Draco looked around, confused by their surroundings.

"How do we get back?" Draco said, not interested in adventure.

"Who cares?" Susan said, delighted to be back in what she presumed to be Narnia. Although it wasn't a part of Narnia she recognized. But who knew how long it had been? It could easily be a part that had transformed since she had known it.

"Who cares? Susan, we just travelled through a _cabinet_," he stressed.

"It's an adventure!" she said cheerfully. "Let's go! We should figure out where we are."

"We need to get back to Hogwarts," Draco insisted.

"Fine. Then let's look around to find a way back. Either way, time to go exploring!" Susan said cheerfully.

"Susan," Draco complained as they travelled on. But he wasn't about to be left behind alone. Suddenly, Susan fell backwards.

"Susan!" he said, alarmed. "What is it?"

"I…I'm not sure," she admitted. "I…I was just walking… and then…"

"Then what?" he said, running up to her. Suddenly, an invisible force knocked him down as well. "Huh?"

Susan got up and ran her hands against what looked like simply thin air, but she knew she could feel a wall. She ran her fingers along it, feeling windows and such.

"Remarkable," she whispered.

"Maybe we should get away from here. Invisible objects are never a good sign," Draco said.

"Oh, stop being such a worrywart," Susan said, rolling her eyes. She missed adventuring with her family in which _she_ would be the one to make sure they slow down and think of consequences. In comparison to some of the things they'd done, this seemed perfectly safe.

She found the corner and turned around to keep following it. It was certainly a building of some sort. And sooner or later there would have to be a door…. Aha! She finally felt a crack and ran her fingers up and down. Yes, these were the hinges. So she ran her hands against the door a little farther until she found where the door opened and pushed. A blinding light came out.

"By the Mane," Susan swore as she covered her eyes.

"Merlin's beard," Draco gasped, pulling his wand out.

"Maybe we should head back," Susan said hesitantly. She knew if her siblings were here they would insist on checking it out. But they weren't here now, were they? So she could simply close the door and forget about it completely. But a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Reepicheep said, _There is no honor in turning away from danger!_ She sighed and entered, knowing she'd have to sooner or later.

"You aren't seriously going in there?" Draco said incredulously. "This is some serious high level magic here. It's not stuff to mess around with. I don't think even the Dark Lord himself could produce a spell _this_ strong."

"All the more reason for you to keep quiet in here," Susan whispered almost inaudibly. Surprisingly, the house was completely visible once inside. Or she supposed it was. It was certainly plausible that there were more invisible objects inside of this magical house. She held her wand at her side just in case. Although she would have much preferred her trusty bow or magic horn. She frowned. Draco had clearly never learned how to walk quietly. She knew Elephants who could walk more quietly than he was. "Take your shoes off."

"What?" he protested.

"You're too loud. And don't speak so loudly," she said as quietly as possible.

Draco glared and refused.

"Fine. I'm leading you behind then since I don't want to die thanks to you," she whispered as derisively as one can while whispering. She jumped onto a staircase silently and more or less pranced up. Draco tried clamoring up after her, but was walking too fast and slipped.

"Draco!" Susan shout-whispered and jumped back down to help him up before thinking.

"Well, dear me. What is this?" an unfamiliar voice said, sounding surprised.

"Who… who's there?" Susan said after noticing she saw absolutely no one but her and Draco there.

"Come with me, and I will tell you," the voice said.

"Not unless I can see you," Susan said, gripping her wand tightly.

Then voice chuckled. "I'm afraid that won't be possible quite yet. Unless you consent to also becoming invisible, which you must do for your own protection. But it won't be for long."

Susan and Draco exchanged a glance, uncertain how to proceed.

The voice then added, "In the name of Aslan, I swear I mean you no harm."

While Susan's instincts weren't perfect, they tended to err on the side of caution. If her instincts told her to press on with something risky, it was usually a good idea to follow that instinct. And she had a feeling this man was being honest.

"Not a chance," Draco spat while Susan responded, "Then by Aslan, do what you must."

* * *

After several days of storms, the Dawn Treader was in desperate need of provisions. And mending and repairs wouldn't hurt either. They washed ashore on an island and set up camp for the night. Suddenly, Lucy awoke to find a soft hand on her mouth. She began to struggle, but heard a familiar, "Shhh, Lu."

"Susan?" she whispered, confused.

"Come with me," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Where are you?" Lucy responded, confused.

"I'll explain later," she said. Lucy felt Susan's hand pulling her up and guiding her away from the camp. Lucy looked back and wondered if she should make a run for it. After all, this could easily be a trick. But who here would know how to mimic Susan's voice so exactly? In the distance, Lucy could hear a strange thumping.

"Draco and I are both here," Susan finally explained when they were far out enough. "We met a magician who made us invisible for safety. As is most of the island. The magician knows how to end the mist. But first, if we are ready to face the mist now, we must make everything here visible again for it's unlikely we will return afterwards."

"Um, right," Lucy said dubiously. "So how do we make everything visible?"

She felt Susan's hand in hers as she tugged her along. "This way."

"Um, Susan?" Lucy said nervously as they walked along. "That strange thumping kept getting louder and louder."

"Just ignore them. It's just the Dufflepods," Susan said nonchalantly.

"Right…" Lucy said.

"Here we are!" Susan said cheerfully.

"And where is here?" Lucy said skeptically, looking around and only seeing they were in a patch of grass. But then a door opened out of nowhere. "Oh. There."

"Come in," Susan said. They went to an ornate room with a fancy book resting on a pedestal in the center of the room. "So, just keep reading until you find the spell to make the unseen seen."

"Why me?"

"Apparently it has to be a young girl and I was too old. So hopefully you're young enough," Susan said. "I'll go find Peter and Ed. If they wake up and notice you're gone there'll be Tash to pay."

But when Susan got outside, Hermione had already noticed and woken Peter.

"Peter," Susan said quietly, standing far enough that it would seem her voice was coming from the trees. If Peter realized it was a disembodied voice, he would definitely freak out.

"Susan?!" he gasped.

"Peter, I need you to not freak out," she said calmly.

"Why… why would I freak out?" he said in a voice that did not make Susan think he would remain calm. Hermione linked her arm through Peter's, ready to hold him back.

"I…I'm invisible right now," she explained, coming closer.

"Oh… what?! I mean. That's… rather ahh… ahhh, strange, no? Please don't tell me its permanent. I hope it's not permanent? I mean, it's fine I guess if that's what you want. I just," he said, starting to freak out.

"Pete! I told you to not freak out!" she reprimanded. "And I'm fine. And chances are I could turn visible any moment now. Lucy's working on it."

"Lucy?" he said in a half-strangled voice.

"She's perfectly safe."

"And how'd you end up in Narnia?"

"Draco and I fell in the Vanishing Cabinet and ended up here," she explained.

"Draco's here?" Hermione gasped.

"By the Mane," Peter swore.

"So… how's stuff at your end?" she asked, hastily changing the subject.

Peter and Hermione quickly filled her in.

"By the Mane," Susan swore. "We could have really used having Luna around for this next part. But no matter. The people of the Lone Islands are important, and she'd be the best equipped to handle the Mist. And Ginny for the slave traders should they come back."

Suddenly, Peter saw something. "What's that?" he shouted, holding his sword out.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Pete, I would prefer you not point your sword at me."

"So the spell's coming off?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. The next part would have been difficult while invisible," she commented. "Let's go get Neville, Ed, and Caspian. And Reepicheep perhaps? The magician will need to speak with us to tell us how to destroy the mist. And he's seen the missing lords that Caspian originally came looking for."

"Perfect," Peter said. "And um… Eustace will probably want to join in too."

"Eustace?" Susan groaned. "Great. Just great. I always wanted to have to deal with Draco and Eustace at the same time."

"I figured you'd be more worried about dealing with Caspian and Draco at the same time," Peter said pointedly.

Susan bit her lip. She had thought about that already and yet had no clue what she would be doing about that. She couldn't exactly two-time them in front of them. She had thought Caspian was out of her life forever and had dismissed him as a silly crush. But at the same time… there was something just so perfect about him. None of her suitors in the Golden Age had caught her interest so quickly. And stayed in her mind so long after she had moved on. But at the same time, she needed to be there for Draco to get him to get information out of him and thwart Voldemort's plan.

"I'm not sure," she confessed. "Let's… Can we just ignore it for now?"

"Do you really think Caspian'll be able to just ignore it?" Peter countered.

"Everyone else is waking up now," Susan said hastily, changing the subject and striding over to the waking Narnians.

"Caspian! Where's Peter and Hermione?" Neville said, freaked out.

"Wake up. Everyone!" Caspian commanded, hand on his sword. He began hearing a strange thumping sound and assumed the two were related. "Wh-what's that sound?"

Wordlessly, Neville and Edmund both looked around, confused.

"Wake. Get up I say," Drinian said, carrying out Caspian's orders.

"Wait, is that them with … with _Susan_?" Edmund said, confused.

"Susan?" Caspian gasped. He stared, and then began towards her like a man in a daydream. "Susan!"

"There's your loverboy already," Peter muttered, not too happy.

"Caspian," Susan said, her voice catching a little and her smile a bit too forced.

"Susan!" Caspian shouted, running to her eagerly. He grabbed her in a hug and swung her around. Susan couldn't help laughing a little.

"Caspian, put me down!" she protested, giggling. "All your men are watching."

"I can't help it! I've missed you so much, my queen," he said smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it. Edmund coughed a bit too loudly. Pete didn't even bother to hide that he was rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I um… thank you," she said, inadvertently blushing.

"Thank you?" he teased. "That's all you have to say?"

"I… yes. Because we ought to be fully concentrated on ridding Narnia of the Green Mist before anyone else is hurt and can't afford silly distractions," she said determinedly.

"That's what's so amazing about you," Caspian said. When she gave him a strange look, he clarified, "Your loyalty and commitment to Narnia."

"Right. Let's go to the house," she said, taking off.

"How long have you been here?" Caspian asked as she lead them to the magician's mansion.

"About a month. We've been preparing to fight the Green Mist as best we can. And um… there's a problem. You'll see when we get there," Susan explained rapidly, walking faster and faster.

When they got there, Draco in the middle of yet another fight with the magician. Lucy was standing to the side, looking rather perturbed.

"Malfoy. Just stop it already will you?" Susan said exasperatedly.

"Susan. Who's all these people?" he scowled. "You didn't say idiot Longbottom was going to be involved."

"Hey!" several, although not Neville himself shouted.

"We shouldn't waste time with pointless squabbling," Peter said diplomatically.

"Welcome, kings of Narnia, Lady Hermione, and Neville," Coriakin said, bowing slightly to the monarchs.

"This is Coriakin. It's his island," Lucy piped up, having already been introduced to the magician. They all inclined in turn.

"So my royal sister explained you have information of some importance to us?" Peter began.

"Indeed." He rolled out a magical map.

"It's beautiful," Eustace said unexpectedly. When everyone gave him strange looks, he said, "Well, for a made-up map of a made-up world."

"Here is the source of your troubles. The Dark Island. And here is where you must travel. But the chasm which brought this evil from the other world breaks more every day. The Mist can act here as it does not there and thus tries its hardest to poison this world. Your two friends in the Lone Islands have done a remarkable job of saving the Islanders, but more Mist flows in each day. As swift as the Dawn Treader may be, she cannot fly fast enough to save lives," he said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Caspian said.

"Your Majesties have rings to return yourself to that world I believe?" he asked.

Peter nodded and carefully took out the box holding the rings.

"The chasm is hidden in secrets. Travel to its mind and fight fire with fire," he said.

"Great. Why are these things always so ambiguous?" Edmund muttered.

"So… we get to travel to Hogwarts?" Lucy said excitedly. Peter, Hermione, and Neville had been telling her and Edmund about Narnia, and she was insanely excited.

"Some of us should probably travel onwards. Closing the chasm – if we can figure out that riddle will only delay the Mist," Susan said.

"The sword you carry," Coriakin said, pointing to the ancient sword Edmund was carrying, "There are six more just like it. Follow the star to Ramandu's island and lay them at the Table of Aslan. Then, and only then, will the Mist be vanquished, for the swords have a power the Mist does not understand. But beware. Until you have conquered the Mist, evil has the upper hand."

* * *

Harry was dragging a lovesick Ron alongside of him, silently cursing Romilda Vane for making the love potion. Hopefully Slughorn would be able to make an antidote fairly easy. He really didn't fancy it when his best mate had mistaken him for Romilda and tried to place a big juicy one on him.

Suddenly, three people popped right in front of him. "What…"

"Oh! Hi Harry," Susan said cheerfully.

"Romilda?" Ron said dreamily. He walked to her and tried to kiss her. Susan's reflexes acted before she thought and with one well-landed punch he was out cold.

"What the Minotaur's rear was that about?" she demanded.

"Oh, he got a love potion on accident. I was hoping Slughorn would be able to help him out," Harry said sheepishly. "But what are you doing back here?"

"We need to figure out to close the chasm here," Neville said and recited the prophecy.

"Hidden in secrets. Great. Because it's not like there's that many hidden parts of Hogwarts," Harry said sarcastically.

"Let's take of Ron before he tries to force himself on me again. But keep thinking about it in case anything comes to mind," Susan said, picking up Ron.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry challenged.

"She said she'd get me back if I promised to help her with whatever this chasm thing," he scowled. "But I'm not working with Potter."

"But Draco," Susan pouted. "You _promised._"

"Weasel and Potty weren't part of the deal," he sneered, taking off.

Harry snickered once Draco was gone. "Draco, you promised," he mocked.

"Shut your mouth, Potter, or I'll shut it for you," she threatened.

"By the way, why do the Narnians call you the _Gentle_ Queen?" Neville asked, making Harry snort.

They managed to get Ron to Slughorn's office without incident. Slughorn was surprised to see so many of them show up, but let them in after Ron came to and practically assaulted Susan again. This time she was prepared for it with rope even and managed to just restrain him rather than completely knock him out. After Ron was given the antidote he was instantly sobered and almost depressed.

"How about some butterbeer to cheer up with?" Slughorn said heartily, pouring glasses for all of them.

"Cheers," Ron said listlessly. Slughorn started talking as both Neville and Ron downed their drink.

"Professor," Harry said tentatively, noticing both Neville and Ron started looking strange. "Ron! Neville!"

Slughorn simply stared in shock as two of his students were clearly poisoned right in front o his eyes.

"What did you do, Professor?!" Susan shouted, not sure what was going on.

Harry ran, one thought in his mind. _Just shove a bezoar down their throats. _He ound what he was looking for, but there was only one. He grabbed it and ran back out. But both Ron and Neville were clearly about to die. But the bezoar could only save one of them. 

**Any predictions on where the chasm is? I'll give a shout-out in the next chapter to anyone who figures it out ;)**


End file.
